Capital Crawford
by Seductiveglamour456
Summary: Kurt and Adam go on holiday to the grand old city of London! Oneshot, fluffy


"TAXI!"

Kurt shuddered as he walked down the London street, hand in hand with his boyfriend. They'd been in the capital for about a week, and had yet to walk anywhere without the sound of someone who was too lazy to walk.

"Adam, I love your country, I really do, but why do you guys always have to _yell_!?"

Adam smiled at his Kurt's obvious discontent of the rough British ways "It's a tradition! If you don't yell at least once when you're in London, you go to The Tower and you get your head chopped off!" He seemed very happy to be delivering such a bluntly gruesome statement.

"Well, does moaning count as yelling?" Kurt teased, huddling in closer.

"Yes, and if last night was anything to go by, you and your beautiful head are safe!" Adam whispered strongly, stroking the gelled locks on Kurt's head.

Kurt hoped Adam new his home's capital well, because he certainly had no idea where they were going. Every street was filled with fish and chip shops, and little novelty shops, and those strange apartments with no stairs, just a door, right out onto the street! And the people there, apart from accents and clothes, could be just as rude as anyone in New York! But he had to admit – he liked it there. It had this atmosphere of up tightness and it was very… just very British!

"Here we are!" Adam turned a corner, and looked at Kurt expectedly. They were at the end of Westminster Bridge, looking across it, above the water, above to buses, above everything, to the tall impending spire of Big Ben. It stood, proud and resistant, its clock faces twinkling in the uncanny sunlight, the very ideal of Britain itself.

"Kurt, honey, are you okay?" Adam was always concerned whenever Kurt looked like he might cry.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just…" He looked at Adam "Thank you. For all of this. For the plane tickets, the hotel, just being with me. Thank you. So so much."

"Don't be silly cupcake! I wanted you here, and here you are! And I want to be with you, and look at us. In England. With each other. This is all I need in life. Come on!" Adam strolled with Kurt across the bridge as they talked about how beautiful they both thought the city was, and with Adam constantly reminding Kurt that Christopher Eccleston and Billie Piper had run across there for the filming of the first 'New Who' episode; he was very passionate about it.

"You know I dread to think what would happen if you designed this place's version of Monopoly. You'd have this place, that café you like-"

"The first place I kissed my boyfriend!" Adam finished for him. They'd reached the other end of the bridge and were stood underneath the imposing clock tower. Adam took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him. He couldn't get enough of those lips, those inviting gates to the warmth of his mouth.

"Now, Mr Hummel, where do you want to go? We have all the time you want!"

"Hmmm… Buckingham Palace!" Kurt more or less shouted.

"Now who's yelling?" Adam countered "You sound like _such_ a tourist, it's unbelievable!"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders "Well, what can I say? I like it here!"

"Good." Murmured a passer-by, in such a sparkly duffel coat, it put most drag queens to shame. The American laughed thoroughly; something he had found out while being there was that British people were not afraid of strangers. Well, he'd learnt that when Adam had been so forward when they first met.

"And another thing," Kurt mentioned as they were waltzing down to Hyde Park "Why the hell do you all have these weird street names!?"

"What do you mean?"

He pointed out the sign of the street they were on – Birdcage Walk – to his boyfriend.

"Oh."

They walked and walked, both feeling the warmth of having the other next to him, while Adam observed Kurt's face. He could understand, the first time he'd been there, it had had the same effect. There was just a sense to the place, unlike New York, where you could go down any street and get lost, and be hidden, rather than have to always be around other people. It was brilliant.

They reached that oh so hallowed place, where the fountain was going and the gates shut, and an unusual absence of many people. Kurt jumped about, smiling excitedly as he saw the certificate outside announcing the arrival of the Royal Baby, and exclaiming "Adam Adam, look! It's there, it's really there!"

"I know love." He whispered back, wrapping his arms around Kurt from the back, kissing his neck lightly.

Kurt sighed "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Once or twice, yeah."


End file.
